


The Captain's Quarters

by Jéssica da Maia (spaceparanoids)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Age of Sail, American Indian, American Revolution, Americana, Americanisms, Cougar chaser, Dominance, F/M, Kink Meme, Mild Kink, Native American Character, Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Sailing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceparanoids/pseuds/J%C3%A9ssica%20da%20Maia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story where Connor loses his virginity in a sassy way. You and the Captain of the Aquila spend some sexy times in his quarters where it leads to some shenanigans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Vignette; originally was going to be a drabble, but ended up going from 100 words to a little over 1,000…The prompt was to write something based on what Connor said during [[this part](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zs0wBthywNg&feature=youtu.be&t=14m57s)] with any pairing. This isn't exactly a pure Connor/reader story per se; the idea in mind was to make it as open to any pairing as possible. So the ominous first-person narrative can be anyone you choose…Ellen, Dobby, Aveline, an OC… ~~or perhaps even yourself~~
> 
> However, there will be a reference to the woman being significantly older than Connor. The reason why I mention it is because if the woman you imagine to be is any of the above non-OC mentioned, they are all waaaay older than Connor (Ellen’s exact age is unknown, but I take it that Connor goes for MILFs in this fic a;ldskfj;askldfj). So yeah, cougars galore~
> 
> I miiiight turn this into a full fic if I get more inspiration for it. Someone throw me some ideas plz
> 
> Also, this fic was inspired by the following:  
> [Connor 'the fast learner'](http://dirtyasscreedsecrets.tumblr.com/post/41483482938/remember-that-line-where-faulkner-said-you-are)  
> [Captain of my Bed](http://dirtyasscreedsecrets.tumblr.com/post/40896417567/i-want-connor-to-be-the-captain-of-my-bed)

I can hear my cries of bliss reverberate throughout the captain’s quarters, its melodies like a siren song to my man’s ears. His body and mine lay upon a majestic bed, all hot and sweaty in the heat of passion. We are entwined in each other’s arms, our legs tangled between the messy sheets.

My dainty fingers graze the Mohawk warrior's chiseled abs. I change my position and sit on top of him, straddling his waist whilst my palms proceed to roam all over his sculpted torso. Tilting my head towards his ear, I purr, “You are a fast learner, Connor.”

“Provided something interests me,” the warrior replies, a smirk forming upon his lips. He puts his hands on my hips and slams me down onto his manhood with so much force that I see stars explode behind my eyes.

“Ah!” I cry breathlessly; I place my hands on Connor’s shoulders, my body trembling from the force of his ramming. I steady myself until I am able to match my tempo with his.

Connor knows how much I like it rough, how the pain gives me so much pleasure that makes it him wild with craving. He did not know what he was doing at first, and was downright intimidated to even have an older, more experienced woman such as I guide him through his first time. But I soothed him through and he relaxed a little, his tension fading and his anxiety turning into confidence as time went on.

“Getting a taste for pumas now, are we?” I tell him coquettishly, simpering. “I’ll make quite the chaser out of you yet.” Releasing a low chuckle, I dip my head to draw Connor’s nipple into my mouth. I engulf the sensitive flesh, tongue teasing and teeth lightly biting down on it.

Connor grunts and rocks faster. The pleasure he is receiving from my teasing contributes to the carnal build-up in his loins, and he almost cannot take it anymore. He has to slow his pace down a bit to prevent the oncoming sensual release.

Noticing this, I let go of Connor’s nipple and pin his arms down to his sides with my knees. He struggles to free them and I simply laugh at his failed attempts. Reaching my hand down towards his member, I tightly enclose my thumb and forefinger around his base, determined to keep him hard until I can reach my own climax. He manages to free one hand, but all he can do is grasp feebly onto my thigh. I merely scoff it off and grin with amusement; I enjoy seeing the assassin at his weakest. Never have I had so much power before; usually, I would be the submissive one when it comes to intercourse. To have to guide a fledgling is something new altogether to me, and I revel in the authority it gives me.

I continue to ride the fledgling, his hardness unexpectedly feeling even thicker than before. Letting go of my grip on him, I rub my swollen nub of pink flesh and bite my lip from the intensity of the feeling. I know that I am almost there, and there is nothing I can do now to control myself. It takes all of my strength to look down at the assassin, and I delight in the sight of his handsome face contorting into a tormented expression. I chortle, the girlish sounds becoming lost in my moans and mixed with Connor’s sweet groaning.

He twists underneath me, desperate for his release. The teasing, the torture—it is all becoming too much for him to bear, but he is too weak to even fight back my restraints. He can do nothing but whimper, and it just makes me all the more pleased.

However, the strain is becoming unbearable for me as well, and I grit my teeth at the struggle. I give Connor one last push, and that is everything I need to go over the edge.

I climax like the force of a great hurricane—powerful, vicious, tempestuous, throwing my head back and wailing at the ceiling. At this instant, Connor comes after me, his hips bucking and his hot seed filling me. He cannot stop himself from grunting, from grimacing, from squeezing his eyes shut—he is overwhelmed with the powerful sensations that are coursing through every fibre of his being.

_And I love it._

I lose track of time and continue to ride him silly until he grows soft inside me. Soon, I collapse on top of his trembling form, our breaths ragged, chests heaving in unison, our bodies well spent.

It takes a while for both of us to recover from our euphoria. When I am able to speak again, I kiss him and remark with coyness, “Not bad for your first time, Captain.”

The Captain doesn’t say anything, apparently still stunned from the entire experience.

I merely giggle at his astonishment. “Too fierce for you to handle?” I query.

Connor blinks several times, unsure of how to answer my question. Rubbing his eyes, he clears his throat and responds, “A-as I mentioned before, I grasp onto a concept easily—provided that it interests me.”

I snicker and shake my head. Combing my fingers through Connor’s tousled hair, I flash him a smug grin. “You find me intriguing?”

“O-of course!” Connor stammers, suddenly feeling uneasy at being cornered by me. I can see his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Noticing this himself, he breaks eye contact from me.

“Your confidence is faltering, _capitaneus_ ,” I announce playfully, despite my Latin pronunciation being awful. “You may be the master of this ship, but I am the commander of your bed.”

The Captain knits his eyebrows, unsure of how to take in what I said. Instead, he just smiles wryly at me.

I continue to cast my own smug grin at him. “Assertive one moment, timid the next…if only you know how endearing you are.” I bend down to steal another kiss.

Before I can venture deeper into Connor’s mouth, he grips my waist and rolls me over. We are on our sides now, face-to face, and he takes advantage of his new position. He bites my lower lip and sucks on it gently before breaking away. “I know,” he whispers, eyes half-closed in a seductive manner.

I almost melt at the sight of his lascivious expression. Oh, the things he does to me…beaming, I place a quick peck on his forehead before grabbing the covers and pulling it over us. Connor, feeling lethargic, scoots closer and warps his arms around me. He mumbles, “Kwah tokén:'en sén:ta'wh.”1

Remembering what that phrase means, I smile and reply, “You as well.” I can feel Connor’s warm breath on my skin; hear the sounds of his faint snoring. I tenderly lift his palm and kiss it, being careful to place it back down without stirring the Captain from his sleep. I let my smile linger on my face, content about today’s events. Soon enough, I begin to feel drowsy, and I end the night by falling into my own deep slumber, safe and warm in my man’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 ‘Have a good sleep/good night.’


End file.
